Siempre te ame y te amare
by underworld2
Summary: Haru y Rin se aman mutuamente pero ninguno de los dos lo sabe y después de un tiempo sin verse el destino se las arregla para juntarlos.


Notas: One-shot Au Harurin, este es mi primer fic! Espero que lo disfruten uwu se lo dedico a una amiga mía por el día de su cumpleaños! No se olviden los reviews? Ninguno de los personajes me pertenece solo la historia.

Resumen: Haru y Rin se aman mutuamente pero ninguno de los dos lo sabe y después de un tiempo sin verse el destino se las arregla para juntarlos.

Advertencia: Hard ligero o " chan"

_Siempre te ame y te amare_

Aun recuerdo ese día como si fuera ayer, era el último año de Rin en la preparatoria, era la última vez que lo podría ver ya que soy un año menor que él. Ese día junte todas las fuerzas que tenia y decidí confesármele.

Rin y yo éramos amigos de la infancia, pero cuando entramos en la secundaria por alguna razón nos fuimos alejando o mejor dicho Rin se alejo. Después de la muerte de su padre yo siempre estaba con él y creo que fue ahí cuando me enamore, ver su lado vulnerable y triste fue algo que nunca espere ver de ese chico sonriente. Pero por alguna razón se alejo de mí y yo por algún motivo nunca dije nada al respecto, como si mi silencio aceptara su decisión. Aun así nunca deje de mirarlo, tenia presente todo lo que hacía, estaba obsesionado, sus ojos, su sonrisa y ese cuerpo, no podía apartar mi mirada de él.

En su último año, llame a Rin y lo lleve a la parte trasera de la escuela, el por algún motivo no se negó, cuando llegamos estaba extremadamente nervioso y creo que se percato de eso. Intento decir algo pero lo interrumpí. RIN –dije algo nervioso- él se quedo mirando, yo… me G-g-gustas! –dije casi gritando-. En ese momento esos ojos rojizos se abrieron, pareciendo dos enormes platos. Entonces proseguí, siempre me gustaste, pero nunca tuve la oportunidad de decírtele ya que te alejaste de mi –agache la cabeza- pero ya que es tu último año y probablemente no nos volvamos a ver tenía que decirte lo que siento, ya.. –Unas pequeñas lagrimas se asomaron en mis ojos pero no llegaron a caer- no lo soportaba. Rin estaba a punto de decir algo, pero en verdad no quería escuchar lo que me diría, no quería saber su respuesta, porque tenía miedo, miedo de que la persona que ame por años no sintiera nada, que estos sentimientos no sean correspondidos, lo único que quería es que el supiera lo que siento, pero nada más, así está bien –era lo que me repetía en mi cabeza una y otra vez-. Escuche a Rin decirme, Haru.. –Era la primera vez en años que decía mi nombre y por alguna razón hizo que mi corazón no parara de latir- Pero cuando iba a proseguir, de la nada apareció Makoto.

Haru, con que acá estabas –respiraba con agitación- te estuve buscando por todas partes, el profesor te está llamando, dice que le tienes que entregar unos informes que te quedaron pendientes de la clase pasada.

Oh, gracias Makoto casi se me olvido –en ningún momento dirigí mi mirada hacia Rin, solo di media vuelta y me fui en compañía de Makoto, simplemente estaba evitando escuchar esa respuesta, simplemente estaba escapando- Ya ha pasado un año desde que ocurrió todo eso, y hace un año que no veo a Rin, ahora yo estoy terminando la preparatoria y dentro de una hora es la ceremonia de graduación.

-Timbre- Haruu, ya estás listo? –Se escucho una vos en la entrada-

Makoto? –abrí la puerta- que haces? –Pregunto Haru con su típica cara de pocos amigos-  
No me mires así Haru, solo vengo a buscarte para ir a la graduación –Decía Makoto mientras sonreía amablemente- ya veo, entonces vamos –agarro las llaves del auto- no, Haru vamos en el mío –Dijo Makoto mientras mostraba sus llaves- fue un regalo de mis padres, así que aproveche y se me ocurrió pasar por ti, entonces vamos yendo? –Makoto y Haru se subieron al auto mientras seguían con su charla-

Mejor, hoy no tenia ánimos de conducir así que de todas forma te iba a pedir que lo hicieras –suspiro- pasa algo Haru? –Pregunto el ojiverde preocupado- nada –dijo Haru notando su cara de preocupación- solo estoy algo cansado por todo esto, a demás que ayer di mi examen de ingreso para la universidad.

Cierto casi me olvido, Y? como te fue –Pregunto Makoto con un aire de entusiasmo- aprobé –dijo Haru normalmente- que bien, me alegro, yo bueno, dentro de un mes me iré a Tokio, así que no podremos vernos tan seguido –Haru miro a Makoto sorprendido por la forma como lo dijo, no estaba feliz sino preocupado- no te preocupes por mí, estaré bien, solo concéntrate en estudiar yo haré lo mismo –dijo Haru con un aire de tranquilidad, el cual despreocupo a Makoto, siguieron así por un rato hasta que llegaron a la graduación-

Pasaron toda la noche con sus padres, profesores y sus otros dos amigos, Rei y Nagisa quienes eran un año menor. Un mes después Haru comenzó la universidad, el estudiaría para convertirse en un chef. Haru entro con normalidad al campus de la universidad y no se dejo dominar por la enormidad de este, entro a su curso y empezó la clase, todo parecía normal, como si nada fuese a suceder, pero lo que él no sabía era que el destino le estaba por traer una sorpresa. Cuando estaba a punto de terminar el primer periodo, un chico entro al salón, traía un montón de instrumentos de cocina y algunos papeles. Cuando Haru pudo divisarlo mejor, sus ojos no podían haberse abierto mas, su corazón parecía que iba a explotar, por alguna razón quería que se lo comiera la tierra.

No puede ser-Dijo a punto de morirse- es… RIN.

Por suerte el peli rojo no se dio cuenta de su presencia y abandono el salón sin siquiera mirarlo, Haru salió de este casi corriendo y tomo aire.

No puede ser, que hace rin acá, no tiene sentido, pero que estoy haciendo –Haruka cálmate-, decía una y otra vez-

Después de eso regreso al salón, rezando que Rin no estuviera ahí. Cuando se aseguro entro, pero antes de sentarse le pregunto al profesor.

Profesor –dijo mientras se acercaba- quien era ese chico que entro al finalizar el último periodo? –el profesor algo confundido por la pregunta se acerco y dijo- oh! Hablas de Matsuoka-kun? El es un ayudante de medio tiempo en la universidad, si no me equivoco el estudia comercio, pero al mismo tiempo pidió trabajar acá y como es un alumno ejemplar no tuvieron ningún problema en permitírselo.

Haru no lo podía creer, porque él? A demás en la misma universidad, esto no puede estar pasando y ahora que haré, como lo evitare hasta que me gradué de acá? –Pensaba mientras terminaba su charla con el profesor-. Al terminar la clase, Haru no podía esperar para salir de ese lugar y descansar en su cama, cuando de repente escucha a alguien que grita su nombre.

Haruuuu –El ojiazul dirige su mirada hacia donde vino el grito y no era nadie más ni nadie menos que Makoto- Makoto? –Pregunto mientras se dirigía a él- hola Haru, -dijo mientras sonríe como siempre- solo pase a saludarte, ya que mañana iré para Tokio.

Oh, verdad, suerte Makoto –Dijo Haru mientras intento poner su cara más alegre- al ver eso Makoto empezó a reír. Que sucede? –Dijo poniendo su cara habitual, es decir, seria- nada, nada, es solo que verte poner esa cara fue extraño. –Haru soltó como una especie de gruñido mientras miraba a Makoto y este entendió que no debía seguir- bueno como sea, estoy cansado así que quiero ir a casa pronto –escuchando esto, Makoto le ofreció a Haru llevarlo hasta su casa y este acepto. Y que suerte porque Haru no había llevado su auto ya que su padre se lo había pedido-

Pero en el momento cuando haru estaba a punto de subirse el auto, justo en ese segundo, Rin salió de la universidad y como si no fuera poco, sus miradas se cruzaron. Haru abrió sus ojos como nunca, mientras vio que Rin, se sonrojaba, se quedaron viendo por un rato, hasta que Makoto le pregunto a este que sucedía y apartando de una vez la mirada subió al auto. Haru no hablo en todo el viaje y al llegar a su casa se despidió de Makoto, aunque algo culpable por esa pobre despedida sin mucha charla, pero no podía evitarlo, no podía separar de su mente esos ojos. Makoto percibiendo que algo pasaba no dijo nada y decidió dejarlo en paz, pero sin antes decirle que podía contar con él para cualquier cosa sin importar lo lejos que estuviera.

Al entrar a su casa y pensar en la situación no podía negarlo más, a pesar de los años que pasaron el no dejaba de amarlo y su corazón se lo recordaba con cada latido, el decidió no evitarlo, quería hacerle frente aunque sería difícil.

No puedo creerlo, porque él? –se preguntaba Rin acostado en su cama- cuando Salí de la universidad nunca pensé que pasaría eso, que hacia Haru ahí…? Y porque mi corazón se acelero tanto cuando lo mire, esos ojos… esos malditos ojos azules son como la perdición para mi, siempre pasaba lo mismo, cada vez que los veía era como si me ahogara en el mar, como si una ola se llevara todo mi ser, tsk, pero que estoy diciendo –sacudió la cabeza- cálmate Rin, no logro entender, por más que lo ignore o por más que me aleje de él siempre, SIEMPRE, volvemos a encontrarnos, eso quiere decir que el haberme alejado durante la escuela no sirvió de nada? Todo fue en vano? El intentar dejar de sentir este asfixiante amor por él, fue todo en vano…. –unas pequeñas lagrimas brotaron de sus ojos- porque tengo que amarlo de esta forma? Si no recuerdo mal, todo empezó cuando falleció mi padre, Haru estuvo ahí para mi más que nadie, y creo que ver un lado de Haru tan tierno y amable causo muchas cosas en mí, como amor, pero después de eso empecé a pensar, que diría si se enterara?, me rechazara, me odiara, sentirá asco? Por alguna razón solo pensaba en cosa negativas, ya que dudaba mucho que sintiera lo mismo por mí, así que decidí alejarme lo mas que fuera posible, me dolió pero creí que era lo correcto, pero a pesar de eso aun lo miraba y observaba, por más que lo piense, ahora me doy cuenta que nunca deje de amarlo, nunca… -caían gotas en sus mejillas una tras otra sin parar- Haru… -dijo con voz llorosa- te amo.

Me levante como todos los días a la mañana y me dirigí a la universidad, por las mañanas estudio comercio, mientras por la tarde soy ayudante en esta misma, todo empezó porque mi familia tiene un restaurante pero no nos está yendo muy bien y en algún momento yo tendré que dirigirlo, así que decidí estudiar comercio para levantar el negocio, aunque también necesitaba un trabajo para ayudar a mi familia con el dinero, por eso decidí trabajar.

Terminando mi clase, me dirigí a empezar mi trabajo en esta misma, ahora estoy a cargo de ayudar a los profesores de contaduría, historia y por falta de ayudantes al de cocina. Cuando entre al salón de cocina, el profesor me presento ante todos.

-El profesor aclaro su voz- Escuchen –en ese momento todos prestaron atención- el es Matsuoka Rin y estará ayudando en esta clase, así que cualquier cosa no duden en consultar con el –En ese momento Rin saludo a todos los alumnos- encantado de conocerlos –y los alumnos respondieron amablemente- igualmente Matsuoka-senpai. Cuando empezó la clase Rin se dio cuenta de algo, al fondo del salón había alguien quien lo observaba con una mirada penetrante que recorría todo su cuerpo, Haru… -mi cerebro por un segundo no analizo lo que sucedía, el destino quería que nos enfrentáramos eso estaba más que claro pero, porque ahora-

Cuando termino la clase y los alumnos se cambiaron el traje de cocina listos para irse, Rin y Haru fueron los último en salir. Cuanto tiempo sin verte Rin… -dijo Haru aparentando tranquilidad- si…-dijo Rin deseando nunca haber nacido- has cambiado bastante Haru –Rin poso su mirada en su cuerpo, no podía creer el cambio, hasta era más alto que él y su físico estaba más formado que el suyo, a pesar que le llevaba un año, pero mientras este pensaba en todas esas cosas noto que su cara se sonrojaba,tsk, corrió la cabeza para un lado- si puede ser y tu Rin no has cambiado mucho –Haru también se puso a observar su cuerpo, parecía tan frágil, tan pálido, era hermoso, unas ganas incontenibles de tocarlo le surgieron, pero se contuvo- que quieres decir con eso Nanase? –Dijo con tono enojado- -Haru preocupado por su reacción dijo calmadamente- me refiero a que tu cuerpo no cambio pero eso no es nada malo, porque… a mí me gusta tal y como es – el ojiazul aparto la mirada mientras Rin se sonrojaba aun más de lo que estaba-

Cuando salieron de la universidad, Haru decidido más que nunca le pregunto a Rin si quería ir a comer a su casa, Rin a punto de convertirse en un tomate, quiso rechazar la oferta, pero cometió el erro de mirar directamente los ojos azules de este quienes le hicieron aceptar sin darle otra opción, cuando llegaron, este se puso a cocinar mientras Rin se puso a mirar toda la casa, ya que prefería eso a estar a solas en el mismo cuarto con Haru, al entrar a la habitación de este, Rin cansado por todo lo que había hecho en el día, se acostó en su cama, aunque en breves se arrepentiría, el aroma de Haru que había en toda la cama se volvió irresistible para él, no podía evitar seguir oliendo ese aroma, hasta que se quedo dormido, cuando Haru termino de cocinar fue a buscar a Rin y para su sorpresa estaba en su cama, pero al acercarse noto que este estaba llorando mientras repetía su nombre, esto a Haru lo dejo sin palabras y sin nombrar en la forma que Rin estaba abrazando sus sabanas, se veía tan lindo e indefenso, Haru no pudo aguantar más, se subió a la cama y se puso arriba de Rin, mientras lo dio vuelta para que quedara mirándolo, este seguía llorando y Haru con un beso seco sus lagrimas y con la otra mano tomo su mejilla, Rin… -dijo mientas se acercaba a su boca- por favor no me odies – y con esta última frase lo beso, fue un beso tierno y suave, el cual expresaba todo el amor que él sentía- cuando Haru se aparto de su boca solo unos centímetros escucho salir de esta, no te odio Haru –Estas palabras resonaron en su cabeza, el no me odia, y se alejo un poco mas de Rin- esto… yo Rin –Haru no sabía que decir para arreglar lo sucedido- No te preocupes, está bien, hay algo que te tengo que decir, algo que me guarde por mucho tiempo –Haru estaba asustado, tenía miedo de lo que diría Rin al igual que esa vez, no quería escuchar, pero no huiría, ya no- te acordas del día que te me confesaste? Yo estaba muy… feliz –Haru no podía creer lo que escuchaba, sus ojos se iluminaron-por escuchar eso de ti, ya que también me gustas –Rin miro a Haru fijamente mientras extendía una de sus manos, posándola en una de sus mejillas- Haru… -Dijo Rin, mientras el ojiazul no asimilaba lo que sucedía pero deseaba que fuera real- TE AMO –con esas últimas palabras Haru no pudo retener unas pequeñas lagrimas que cayeron de sus ojos y de golpe abrazo a Rin con un amor y ternura inexplicable el cual hacían parecer que en sus brazos tenia al ser más importante y delicado del mundo, Rin abrió sus ojos, lo cuales parecían haberse encendido por todos los sentimientos de Haru que le llegaron con ese simple abrazo-

Yo… siempre, soñaba con que me digieras eso Rin, con tu piel, con tus labios, con todo y ahora es realidad, yo… y-yo… también te AMO, más que a cualquiera –Haru se separo de el dejando unos centímetros de distancia entre sus caras- yo también siempre soñé con este momento Haru, tantas veces que perdí la cuenta, pero tenía miedo, de lo que digieras, tenia tanto miedo y por eso me aleje de ti, pero no funciono, nunca deje de amarte, sin importar los años –Haru no lo podía creer, Rin tenía el mismo miedo que él, le pasaba exactamente lo mismo y nunca se dio cuenta- a mi me pasaba lo mismo Rin, parece que los dos fuimos unos idiotas –Haru sonrió y Rin se quedo sin palabras- E-es la primera vez que te veo sonreír –dijo Rin sorprendido- nunca imagina que tuvieras una sonrisa tan… hermosa –y al escuchar esto Haru no soporto mas, estaba llegando a su límite y Rin no ayudaba, de repente lo beso, pero esta vez fue un beso más salvaje, como si quisiera devorarlo, su mano abrió paso a través de la remera de este hasta que se la quito- Rin –Susurro Haru en su oídio- puedo hacerte mío ,ahora? –Haru bajo a su cuello y le hizo un par de chupones, luego lo miro fijamente, y el cómo podía negarse a esas gemas azules? Era siquiera impensable, Rin asintió levemente, mientras Haru sonrió y lo beso, Rin puso sus brazos alrededor del cuello de Haru, luego bajo su cara hasta los pezones de Rin y empezó a jugar con ellos en su boca, a Rin se le escapo un pequeño gemido y Haru quería mas de eso. Bajo sus manos y le desabrocho el pantalón, bajándoselo lentamente se lo quito, seguido del bóxer, Haru se aparto y miro a Rin, no podía soportarlo era malditamente sexy, todo sonrojado, agitado y desnudo, no podía pedir más, con su boca agarro el miembro de Rin y empezó a moverse de arriba para abajo lentamente, quería hacerle suplicar por mas, hasta que soltó unas pequeñas palabras- H-h-har-u… mas R-rápido –Escuchando esto aumento la velocidad, mientras con sus dedos iba preparando el lugar, primero metió un dedo y luego dos, Rin sufría pero al mismo tiempo sentía placer, cuando Haru termino, separo su boca del miembro de Rin y se acerco a su boca. Ya no hay vuelta atrás ahora te are mío, solamente mío –y lo beso, un beso más intenso que el anterior y Rin tampoco se contuvo, cuando se separaron un pequeño hilo de saliva los unía, al ver esto Rin se sonrojo, mientras que Haru lo volvió a besar pero suave y gentilmente. Ahora dolerá pero lo soportaras no? –Dijo con una mirada desafiante- tsk, por supuesto idiota – dijo sintiendo la intención de haru en hacerlo ver débil e indefenso. Haru agarro su cadera e introdujo el miembro, Rin ahogo un gemido y eso a Haru no le gusto, entonces empezó a moverse rápido para que no pudiera contener nada- haa…haa –gimió Rin mientras se les caían unas pequeñas lagrimas- Haru no podía soportarlo quería devorarlo era tan lindo.

Siguieron así por un rato hasta quedarse exhaustos y Cuando terminaron de hacerlo, Haru se coloco al lado de Rin mientras acariciaba su pelo.

Haru –Dijo mientras extendió sus brazos y lo abrazo-podes quedarte a mi lado por ahora?–Haru correspondió a Rin y lo abrazo pero más fuerte- No –dijo sin titubear- estaré a tu lado para siempre, nunca más dejare que te vayas y nunca más escapare –Rin al escuchar esas palabras empezó a llorar- si que eres un llorón –sonrió- tsk, si me decís eso con esa sonrisa no puedo contra ti.

En serio te gusta tanto mi sonrisa? –pregunto curioso- p-por supuesto, preferiría que sonrieras más seguido.

Bueno, si es por ti podría intentarlo –Rin lo miro con los ojos llorosos y se acerco lentamente para luego besarlo - Rin –Dijo interrumpiendo el beso- Que pasa? -pregunto confundido- pensando en lo que dijiste antes, ... Quisieras ser mí… novio.-Rin lo miro fijamente totalmente sorprendido-

–que es lo que acabo de escuchar, acaso me propuso ser novios?- sé que es algo apresurado pero pasamos tantos años separados sintiendo este amor, que no quería perder más tiempo, quiero estar siempre a tu lado –dijo Haru mientras miraba a Rin con unos ojos que expresaban un amor y ternura inexplicable-

-el tiene razón no es momento para entrar en pánico, esto es lo que siempre quise, lo que siempre soñé a demás no me puedo negar ante esa mirada, siempre fue mi debilidad, mejor dicho, Haru es mi debilidad…- SI-dijo con una sonrisa y leve sonrojo- quiero estar a tu lado para siempre Haru.

Desde ese día Rin y yo nunca nos separamos, estuvimos juntos hasta terminar la universidad y cuando eso sucedió, el heredo el negocio familiar, en el cual también empecé a trabajar como chef. Levantamos el negocio y lo convertimos en uno de los mejores restaurantes de la zona, por supuesto que teníamos nuestras peleas y discusiones, pero eso nunca fue un problema para el amor que nos tenemos.

FIN.

Espero que les allá gustado, cualquier comentario será bien recibido, gracias por leer! 


End file.
